The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water
by TombZelda02
Summary: Link gets back from termina(majora's mask)only to find that one of the sages is gone.....it is a finished story :)
1. Hyrle Home

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage of Water  
  
Chapter 1: Hyrle Home  
  
For the people out there reading this, this story will make more sense if you have played the Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask, OH and Disclamer: I Own nothing to do with this. Now lets let the story begin.  
  
As the sun settled down in Termina, Link rode off in search of his home land, Hyrle. After Link's battle with the Spirit of Majora, Link missed his friends and felt as if they needed him.  
  
Link-Epona? Why have you stopped?  
  
Epona(who if you don't know who she is, is link's horse who he won in a race.) stopped because of how dark it was getting, and in the forest it gets very dark.  
  
Link-Hmmm. I guess I'll walk with you.  
  
Link got off Eponaand started to walk with her. Three hours after Link started to walk, they found themselves entering the lost woods. As Sarias Melody Started Getting Louder from the forest, Link began feeling closer to home.  
  
Link-See Epona we weren't out that long.  
  
Eponathen started to gallop.  
  
Link-Hey!! Wait Epona!!  
  
Link ran after Epona, only to see that Epona had led him to The Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
Link-What are we doing here? Well since were here lets go visit Saria. Oh that's right you cant, well just wait here Epona.  
  
Link then petted Epona and ran towards the stairs that lead to the Forest Temple and Saria.  
  
Link-Saria!!  
  
Saria-huh? Oh Link!! I've missed you!! Link-Me too, Saria.  
  
Saria-Link something has happened to the Kokiri Forest!!  
  
Link-What happened?  
  
Saria-Well one night after you left, I was walking to my house when I saw a dark figure close to it.  
  
Link-Close to your house?  
  
Saria-Yes, it resembled a Zora, but I couldn't really tell, he wasn't walking, he was just standing there, I didn't want to take a chance at getting hurt, so I went back here, the sacred forest meadow.  
  
Link-So what happened to the Kokiri forest?  
  
Saria-Well after seeing the dark figure, I started to walk away, and as I did I saw the houses grow three times there original size!  
  
Link-So whats bad about that? I mea, there will be more room for stuff, wont there?  
  
Saria-Well I didn't finish, see after they grew, a furious fire began only on the houses!!  
  
Link-Did It go out?!  
  
Saria-No, it's still going on, it's a curse, it's not burning anything, it seems to just block off the Kokiri from getting out of they're houses!!  
  
Link-We need to do something!!  
  
Saria-We cant! I mean we tried already!  
  
Link-"we"?  
  
Saria-Yes we! All the sages tried! Well except for Ruto.  
  
Link-Why didn't Ruto help?  
  
Saria-Well, see, Ruto's gone.  
  
Link-Gone?! Saria-Yes gone, well at least to us.  
  
Link-??  
  
Saria-After you left she left, she didn't want to be a Sage anymore, she wanted to leave and go to somewhere she could "live".  
  
Link-You've got to be kidding me!  
  
Saria-It is up to a Sage if it wants to continue its path as a protector, what she wanted was complete power, that or she would leave.  
  
Link-So what happened?  
  
Saria-Well Rauru warped her out of the Chamber of Sages, and hoped that we wouldn't have to deal with her again, but a sage is born with power, that power wont leave, nor will it get greater. She will always have power, but ours will be greater. Or so we though.  
  
Link-What do you mean?  
  
Saria-Well when Ruto left, all these strange this started to happen. And that Zora figure, well it might be..  
  
Link-I see.  
  
Now this is just the first chapter and the first chapter is usually short, anyways this is just to see if people like it or not, well please "R&R" anyways thanks, and uh..later. 


	2. Into The Mist

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Mist.  
  
Well how was chapter 1?? If you like it you should read this one. If you didn't like chapter one, well then you should just go, like you know, leave because well you wouldn't care, well anyways I hope you like it.  
  
We last left off when link and Saria were talking.  
  
As the smoke wandered from the fire, so did the thoughts Link of how things went before. Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, all racing through his head, it was as if what had happened between Link and Ruto was the cause of Ruto leaving.  
  
Link- (thinking) Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power. What does it mean? Is the power of the sage's falling? Or is it rather a way of failure? Which is left? Which is right? What am I doing here? Why is it like this? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?  
  
Saria-Link are you okay? You look sick.  
  
Link-I.don't.know, after you told me that it might be Ruto, well I st1rted to feel, well rather strange.  
  
Saria-A sage sympathy.  
  
Link-Huh?? Whats "a sage sympathy"??  
  
Saria-Well as you know every sage is born with power.  
  
Link-Yes.  
  
Saria-Well each sage has some different "regular" power.  
  
Link-What do you mean?  
  
Saria-A sage sympathy is a way a sage can in a way manipulate "one" to feel as if it has guilt. Ruto was known for that, through the seven years that your spirit was kept in the Sacred Realm, Ruto had used A sage Sympathy on so many people you would almost loose count!  
  
Link-So what I was thinking right now was a sage sympathy?  
  
Saris-Depends, what were you thinking?  
  
Link- Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power. Over and over again, I was asking myself questions that dealt with no trust, memory, so many things I couldn't quite answer so quick.  
  
Saria-That was Ruto all right.  
  
Link-Look obviously you can't do much about the kokiri, but I'm sure they can handle it for just a little while more. You can ride on Epona, ill be by your side, we just need to get out of here.  
  
Saria-Okay. Lets go.  
  
Link and Saria walked to where Epona was waiting for Link at, they began their "trip" to Lake Hylia. As soon as they left, the dark figure that resembled a Zora, moved.  
  
Link-What do you think we'll find at the lake?  
  
Saria-Not much, but there may be a chance to get some clues, you know about where Ruto might have gone.  
  
Link-Okay.  
  
Link and Saria arrived to the lake in only twenty minuets, and after arriving, they looked around. Hoping to find some kind of "clues" Link and Saria went looking around the only tree at the lake.  
  
Saria-What do you think were gonna find here?  
  
Link-Well, probably nothing, but hey you never know where you can find something useful.  
  
Just then a splash from the lake caught their attention.  
  
Link-Were gonna need more help, I feel a very dark power coming this way. Lets get the other sages.  
  
Saria-Lets go.  
  
As soon as Saria and Link left the lake became dark, not a regular afternoon dark, an evil dark ,dark. And as the mist of darkness covered Lake Hylia, Link and Saria were arriving at Zelda's Castle.  
  
Link-I'm sure the guards will let us in.  
  
Saria-Well see, uh.we don't have to get permission from the guards.  
  
Link-Oh, your gonna warp us to Zelda or what??  
  
Saria-No, we just simply knock one of them out, and then the others will see what's going on.  
  
Link-.  
  
Saria-Just kidding.  
  
Link-This is no time for jokes!  
  
Saria-Sorry, yes ill just warp us to Zelda.  
  
Saria warped her and Link to Zelda, but not knowing that there was something going on in the castle.  
  
Link-Well, this doesn't seem right.  
  
And it wasn't everything was upside down, and fires everywhere, but this too was just a curse.  
  
Zelda-Link!! Help!!  
  
And as much as link wanted to help, he couldn't it was as though someone was keeping him away from helping. He struggled and struggled to let himself go and help, but couldn't. Saria couldn't do much, but she did tell Zelda to warp out. Sure enough Zelda did what Saria said to do.  
  
Zelda-What is going on here?! Who could do such a thing?!  
  
Link-Well it might be Ruto.  
  
Zelda-It cant, Ruto's power isn't well powerful enough.  
  
Link-Yes, but you never know if someone could be helping her.  
  
Zelda-Look if it was Ruto I would of sensed it already!  
  
Saria-That's right. But still that figure.  
  
Zelda-What figure?! Wait never mind tell me later, we need to get out of here!  
  
Zelda, Saria, and Link, warped out of the castle. And once again the Dark figure was there.  
  
Link-I'm still wondering about the "Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power" thing. I mean, it wasn't even really me think that.  
  
Zelda-Huh? Saria what is her talking about?  
  
Saria-We think that Ruto used a sage sympathy on him.  
  
Zelda-Oh, don't worry you'll soon forget about it.  
  
Just then The figure that saria had been talking about appeared in front of them. Even in front of them, repeating the words "Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power, Time, tragedy, future, past, recovery, power." Then after he was done he disappeared. Not knowing what he meant Zelda, Link, and Saria wondered in fear.  
  
SO how was that for a second chapter?? Well I hoped you liked it, I know my friends do. Anyways if you do like this story read the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Dark Mist Spreads. 


	3. The Dark Mist Spreads

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage of Water  
  
Chapter 3: The Dark Mists spreads.  
  
Well we last left off when the Dark Figure that Saria had seen appeared in front of Zelda, Link and Saria herself. Uh...well there is not much to say, or um..AHEM! Type, so ill just let the story start.  
  
After hearing the dark figure, Saria, Zelda, and link decided that it was time for a "meeting" in the Chamber of Sages. The meeting was about sending a sage to look for Ruto, and a sage to rescue the Kokiri and the Hylians in Zelda's Castle. The sage of Light, Rauru was the leader of the sages and therefore was to make most of the decisions.  
  
Rauru-As you all know Strange things have been starting to happen, and none of us know what might happen next. So ill be assigning all of you a certain "job". Nabooru!  
  
And for those people who do not know who she is, she is a "Lone Wolf" thief, oh not for bad. She is also the Sage Of Spirit, she guards the Spirit Temple in The Desert Colossus.  
  
Nabooru-Yes, Rauru.  
  
Rauru-You will be in charge of the Kokiri, now I want you to leave now and just watch out for strange things.  
  
Nabooru-Of course.  
  
Just then Nabooru left, now six sages are left. Rauru chose the following sages for the following "jobs": Saria (Sage of Forest) was sent with link to Lake Hylia once again, Darunia (Sage of Fire) was sent to the top of the Death Mountain Trail. As for Zelda and Rauru (who were the only ones left) went together to Gerudo Valley.  
  
Link may have gone to the lake already, but what he and Saria found at the lake mystified them both.  
  
Link-I cant believe it.  
  
Saria-Me too. I mean, what's happened to the lake?! The beautiful lake that link and Saria visited, was now empty of its beauty. It was as if someone had taken all the life out of the lake.  
  
Link-I've only seen this lake like this once, and I thought I had taken care of it for the last time. But now seeing this I'm not so sure what I've done.  
  
Saria-Don't blame yourself, you had absolutely nothing to do with this.  
  
And once again Link started to feel strange, but his thoughts were different this time. His thoughts were this : Time, spirit, bravery, power, trust, beginning, ending, time, spirit, bravery, power, trust, beginning, ending. These thoughts reminded him of his adventure in Termina, after he had left Hyrle.  
  
Link-You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Saria-Huh?  
  
Link-Oh, did I just say that aloud? Hee hee.  
  
Saria-. What happened?  
  
Link-Nothing just another sage sympathy.  
  
Saria-What is that?.  
  
Link-What? What are you looking at?  
  
Saria had been looking at the drained lake when she saw a Zora trapped at the bottom of the lake. (A Zora is an aquatic creature that lives in "Zora Hall")  
  
Saria-Link!! Come here!!  
  
Link-Whats wrong?  
  
Saria-Look at the bottom of the lake, theres still some water, and a Zora is stuck there!  
  
Link-But how can it be stuck?  
  
Saria-well it looks like it is, lets go check.  
  
Just then a wall of ice trapped Link and Saria, but it looks as if it was helping them in a way. The reason is that when that wall of ice appeared, arrows hit the ice, it seemed as if it was a shield.  
  
At that same time, Nabooru was at the Kokiri Forest, looking at the fire around the Kokiri's houses.  
  
Nabooru-That is incredible, I cant still can believe that the Kokiri cant do anything about this! But then again the fire isn't hurting them so that's a little relief.  
  
Nabooru didn't see the dark figure that Saria had seen, all she saw was the fire. And although she is a sage, and she knew it, she couldn't accept that her powers weren't great enough to stop it. So she decided to "investigate" the fire. She didn't realize that some one or something was watching her.  
  
Zelda nor Rauru could find something to help with the problems that faced Hyrle. After Gannondorf was defeated and sealed in the Sacred Realm, Zelda and the other sages thought that the evil would be stopped for a long time. They were wrong.  
  
Zelda-I don't get it. I mean if it was Ruto causing all this, wouldn't we be able to sense her? She asked Rauru.  
  
Rauru-That's what I thought, but after she left the Chamber or Sages, she changed, now in power, but in, I guess you could say intelligence.  
  
Zelda-So you think she's out smarting us?!  
  
Rauru-look we cant be blaming Ruto already, yeah I know it seems so perfect with whats happening, but still. Hey, we never did asked Link what happened to him after he left. Maybe he knows something. Lets go to Laky Hylia!  
  
Zelda and Rauru left to lake Hylia, not knowing that as soon as they left, another dark figure appeared in Gerudo Valley.  
  
Zelda-!!  
  
Rauru-!! Link!! Whats happened?!  
  
The ice wall that protected them melted and filled the Lake with water, but link and Saria were trapped under the water.  
  
Zelda-Were coming!!  
  
Zelda walked into the water, but the water wasn't regular water, it pulled in Zelda too! Rauru knowing he might need some help warped to the Kokiri Forest to Get Nabooru.  
  
Rauru-Nabooru!! Come quick to the Lake! Bye!  
  
In a "flash" Rauru disappeared, and so did Nabooru. The funny thing about this is that the whole time that they're at the Lake, all the other places in Hyrle are left un-guarded. Oh but you must be thinking "what about the sage of fire" well hes in his own problem right now, but not as important as the rest of the sages.  
  
Nabooru-.  
  
Rauru-They're trapped in the liquid!! If we don't do something soon they'll die!!  
  
Nabooru-.  
  
Rauru-What's wrong Nabooru?  
  
Nabooru- time, spirit, bravery, power, trust, beginning, ending. time, spirit, bravery, power, trust, beginning, ending. huh? What's going on, oh yeah, wait what did I just say??  
  
Rauru-I don't know, I mean I know what you said, but didn't understand what you meant.  
  
Once again the Dark Figure that resembled a Zora appeared in front of Rauru and Nabooru.  
  
Dark Figure- time, spirit, bravery, power, trust, beginning, ending! Must..get.out.LINK!!! THE MASK.  
  
And as soon as he said that he disappeared again.Link didn't know what he meant at first, but after a short minuet he remembered that he still had the Zora Mask(the mask from part two, the Zora mask contains the Spirit of a Young Zora Named Mikau).  
  
Link-(thinking)the mask?.THE MASK!  
  
Link then took the Zora mask from his pocket and put it on. As he turned into the Zora, Zelda, Saria, Nabooru, and Rauru watched in question.  
  
Zelda-(thinking) what is happening to link?!  
  
Saria-(thinking)Is he becoming a Zora?!  
  
Rauru-(thinking)what is going on here?!  
  
Nabooru-(thinking).  
  
Link-AHHHH!!...(he is still under water)HMPH!! Ill save you guys!!  
  
Link grabbed Saria and Zelda and swimming and jumping so fast out of the water, you'd think he'd become a sage.  
  
Link-Now to get rid of this liquid!  
  
As you all, or some know, When link (in part two) puts on the Zora mask he takes the body of a young Zora, and one of his best maneuvers is the what-I-call-power shield. Link's shield covered all the water not hitting any of the Sages and evaporated all the water.  
  
Link-Lets go!!  
  
All of them left, but they still sensed a power from the lake. They couldn't deal with it at that time, so they decided that after a day had pasted they would go back.  
  
Saria-Wait we need to check up on Darunia, he hasent reported anything, nor has he even bothered to help with that weird liquid thingy.  
  
Zelda-Your right, that is strange.  
  
The problem that Darunia had was that he was asleep. Yes asleep, he was under a deep, deep sleep. Now about the only person who could do this is Impa, her and her Physic powers, but there is no reason for her to do that. By the way where is impa?.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3, it wasn't that good, so um...oh yeah, please read the next chapter  
  
Chapter 4: Out of the Mist. 


	4. Out Of The Mist

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 4: Out Of The Mist  
  
Well its already chapter 4,.Once again there isn't much to type, hmm..Im just using up space, now what do I do. I guess ill start the story.  
  
We last left off when Link revealed something that he got in Termina, the sages were amazed, and another sage was asleep while one missing.  
  
The sun started to settle down in Hyrle, the sages and Link still did not know what to do about the kokiri and the Hylians.  
  
Saria-Darunia.ASLEEP?!  
  
Link-Well it does look like it.  
  
Zelda-Why would he fall asleep?! I mean he was to take care of Death Mountain and Kakiriko Village, by the way, why didn't you let Impa do that? Rauru.  
  
Rauru-Impa? I thought she already left to do that.  
  
Rauru's eyes opened wide, and he began to feel like if he had forgotten something.  
  
Rauru-Where's Impa??  
  
Impa had been taken away before she could go to the Chamber of Sages, she was taken to a "hidden" underground temple. The original Temple where the Master Sword stayed secret.  
  
Impa-WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
The person who "kid knapped" her was the Dark Figure that appeared in Gerudo Valley just as Rauru and Zelda warped to Lake Hylia.  
  
Dark Figure-Ru-u-u-..  
  
Impa- Ru-u-u-..??  
  
Dark Figure-T-t-o-o  
  
Impa-T-t-o-o?(now thinking) ru-u-u, t-t-o-o? Ruuto? Ruto?!  
  
Dark Figure-R..u..t..o..ALL HAIL!! RUTO!!  
  
Impa-Why would anyone want to do..OH MY!! I must get out of here.  
  
The Dark Figure started to "change" it started to take the shape of Impa and eventually turned into Impa.  
  
Impa-!!!! What is going oh here.  
  
The Dark Figure that turned into Impa knocked out Impa, and warped to the other sages.  
  
Impa(dark figure)-Okay im here, hey whats going on you guys??  
  
Saria-We were just talking about you. Where were you?!  
  
Impa(d.f)-Oh I was just getting to the Chamber of Sages, but you guys weren't there.  
  
Zelda-Oh you must have been..  
  
Just then The First Dark Figure Appeared again. But this time he was taking shape too, it started to really look like a Zora.  
  
Zora(dark figure)-LINK!! IMPA.TH-H-HIS.ONE.NOT.R-R-RE-EA-L-L.  
  
Link(thinking)-not real?? This impa not real?!  
  
Zelda-Whats wrong Link?? This figure seems like it wants to help us, lets see if it does.  
  
Saria-We, are sages, and we would like you to tell us who you are.  
  
Zelda-Oh like that is gonna work.  
  
Saria-What?  
  
Zora(d.f.)-Yes.I..am.NEED SPIRIT!!!!!!!!! ARRGGGGGH!!!!!! I AM...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM..MI-I-K-K-A-A.  
  
But before he could finish what he was going to say, link knew who he was and yelled out his name.  
  
Link-MIKAU!!!!!  
  
Saria, Zelda, Rauru, and Impa(d.f)-Huh?! Who is mikau?!  
  
Link-Mikau is, a zora, that um.died.  
  
Saria, Zelda, Rauru-Died?!  
  
Link-Yes, died, he died trying to save his good friends eggs from pirates. But he died, the pirates injured him really bad. I took his spirit through the Zora mask that I have and finished his "unfinished business" for him. And after I did I thought his spirit left the mask, but after I had put it on in Lake Hylia I wasn't so sure. Mikau, how and why are you here??  
  
Mikau-NEED SPIRIT BACK!! THEN I ANSWER..QUESTIONS...  
  
Link-Of course, your body came back to me to get back your soul. Well here, Im giving it back to you.  
  
Link handed back the Zora mask to him. Blue flashing lights covered Mikau, then water began to do the same thing. Then after a short 30 seconds the blue lights and water died down. Mikau then got his soul back and was able to speak freely.  
  
Mikau-Thank you link, and you were right I came here to get back my soul. And now that I have it, I think I must go.  
  
Rauru-Wait Mikau, please help us with whats happening.  
  
Mikau-Of course, but don't you think something is strange about her?  
  
Rauru-Who? Impa, oh no shes the Sage of Shadow. You don't have to worry about her.  
  
Impa(d.f) had heard all of what they said, and warped her leader.  
  
Impa(d.f)-They are going to be helped by a strange Zora named Mikau. Would you like me to destroy them now?  
  
Leader-No, I would like to defeat my own race at a different time. I will take care of Mikau later. But lets see what he can do.  
  
Back with the sages and Link, link decided to go and check on Gerudo Valley, then the Desert Colossus.  
  
Link-Okay, Saria and Mikau lets go to the Desert Colossus, Zelda and Rauru, go check Gerudo valley again.  
  
Link, Saria and mikau warped to Desert Colossus and discovered that all the sand was now water. Zelda and Rauru found something similar, what they found was that the river that flowed into Lake Hylia was now sand, it was like Desert Colossus's sand traded places with Lake Hylia's River.  
  
Zelda-I bet this happened when we left to the Lake, Rauru.  
  
Rauru-Things just keep getting stranger. I don't know what were going to do about all this stuff.  
  
Just then Ruto appeared.  
  
Ruto-RAURU!! Rauru, im so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking of!  
  
Rauru and Zelda-Ruto?! Why are you back?!  
  
Ruto-When I left the chamber of Sages Impa had warped out too and told me of a place I could stay and then the next thing I know is that impa had taken me to an underground temple.  
  
Zelda(thinking)-this sounds strange, I sense a dark power coming this way, I better just accept her right now, just in case she plans something.(not thinking anymore)Okay, lets go to the Desert Colossus Ruto!!  
  
Rauru-Zelda!! Oh,.Oh okay, lets go.  
  
Ruto-Okay. Lets go..  
  
Mikau had been trying to swim through the water but couldn't, it was strange, before, the water took them in, now its not letting them get through.  
  
Mikau-I don't get it. What is the cause of all this stuff.  
  
Just then Ruto, Zelda, and Rauru appeared.  
  
Ruto-Saria, Link, ive missed you!!  
  
Saria and Link-Huh?  
  
Ruto-Im so sorry Saria, but I think impa has been doing all this stuff.  
  
Saria-why whould Impa do this?! Ruto I know you're the one!!  
  
Ruto-why would you say that?! Ive been gone..BUT NOW I RETURN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto then formed an orb of ice and froze all of the sages, luckily Mikau and Link noticed what she was up to and escaped before she did.  
  
Link-I knew it was her, Mikau we must fight together to defeat her, but wait, she might be taking them somewhere. Lets follow her.  
  
Ruto-THERE YOU TWO ARE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 4, it seems that im loosing my creativity, but that's why you, the readers get to decide, so um. please once again "r&r" and if you want read the next chapter of my story.  
  
Chapter 5: Behind the Power. 


	5. Behind The Power

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 5: Behind The Power.  
  
Wow chapter 5 already, I guess instead of wasting your time by reading this introductory part, you could start to read the real story..ACTION!!  
  
We last left off when The Dark Figure that helped out Link and some of the sages, turned out to be Mikau. And Ruto came back and did something bad..Link and Mikau escaped from her, or so they thought. Ruto found them only leaving them two to help.  
  
Ruto-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Link-You, and to think I was gonna marry you!  
  
Ruto-Huh?!  
  
Mikau-(thinking)nows my chance.  
  
Mikau then threw his "boomerang" fins at Ruto, he hit her, but not so hard, she collapsed, leaving time for Link and Mikau to escape again.  
  
Link-Okay, I know a place he can go, Goron Village.(goron village is located at Death Mountain)  
  
Mikau-But what about me? Im the same as her, you know I cant go near fire.  
  
Link-That's right, but that is about the only place we can go right now.  
  
Mikau-Are you sure, because I remember hearing about a place that was underground.  
  
Link-Huh? Oh yeah, but Ruto said that and she was probably lying.  
  
Mikau-Well maybe there is a place like that, you never know.  
  
Link-Well there is a rumor about where the Master Sword used to lay.  
  
Mikau-Master Sword??  
  
Link-Oh, it's the last "key" to getting into the Sacred Realm. Don't worry about that right now.  
  
Mikau-Well lets go there then. But why would it be underground?  
  
Link-Well it wasn't always like that. The temple was hidden in the forest, but after a really bad earth quake, it collapsed and stayed underground. The master sword is not there anymore, but the temple might be. Lets go!!  
  
Link and Mikau went to look for the underground-temple, but forgetting that Ruto could be anywhere.  
  
Ruto had been trying to find Link and Mikau, but couldn't sense them anywhere. So she decided to 'visit" the sage of shadow for some "advice".  
  
Ruto-Tell me Impa, you know a lot about psychic powers and psychic controls. Why cant I sense Link and Mikau?!  
  
Impa-Mikau? Who is Mikau?  
  
Ruto-Never mind! Why cant I sense Link?!  
  
Impa-Because your loosing your power.  
  
Ruto then slapped impa and impa started to get really mad.  
  
Impa-Ive had enough of you!! It wasn't my fault that you didn't want to be a sage anymore!!  
  
Impa had gotten so mad that flames began blocking Ruto from hitting her or getting near her. Impa then did a spell that she had learned as a kid. She threw a dekunut and dissapeard.  
  
Ruto-IMPA!!  
  
Ruto also got very mad and started to make the flames that were "covering" her disappear.  
  
Ruto-YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!! I WILL BE SUPREME RULER OF THIS WORLD!!  
  
Ruto then started to transform, she ages 7 years in less than a minuet, and Began to loose all of her "natural coloring". Ruto had been blue and white, she had turned herself black and red. Becoming half fire and half water, and also becoming more powerful than ever. Ruto-hm.I like this! Link here I come!!  
  
Ruto then disappeared in an "instant" and appeared in front of Link and Mikau.  
  
Link-RUTO?!?!?!  
  
Mikau-What has happened to the other Zora?! She has become what we called back at home: "Flame Zora"!  
  
Ruto-Really, wow lets just see what they meant by that!!  
  
Ruto then lifted Mikau and began spinning him around. Mikau was of a generation of "fighter" zoras and also had many powers. But the one Ruto had was above all power he had encountered before.  
  
Link-This power.it reminds me so much of.Majora.That's it!! I remember now what I can do.  
  
Link pulled out two other masks, the masks were: The Goron Mask, and The Deku Mask. Wondering why the other "bodys" from the mask didn't go to him, Link put the Goron mask but it didn't work. So he tried the Deku mask and that didn't work too.  
  
Link-What is wrong with these mask?!  
  
Ruto then dropped Mikau and began to do the same thing with Link.(making him spin around)  
  
Link-(spinning around)g-g-g-e-e-t o-o-o-o-u-u-u-t-t-t!!!  
  
Mikau left running, but the bad thing about this was is that he was running into the lost woods and didn't know his way around the place.  
  
Mikau-What!? I was just here, huh? What is this place?! What is that melody?!  
  
Mikau had gotten lost and didn't know where Saria's Song was coming from. So he decided to wait for Ruto to find him because he knew he shouldn't just run away, but that he should help.  
  
Ruto-Run, run, run, it doesn't matter anymore. I will find every threat and destroy it. Until I become the next "Evil King". MUHAHAHAHAHAH!! Oh, so using your powers Mikau? What a mistake, I will surely find you now.  
  
Just then Impa appeared in front of Ruto.  
  
Impa-YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!  
  
Impa then hit Ruto with and orb of psychic power. Ruto collapsed but only for a measly one second.  
  
Ruto-So you think a wimpy sage like you can stop me?! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!!  
  
Impa doubled herself, mixing up Ruto's senses.  
  
Ruto-You think I wont find you?! HMPH!!  
  
Ruto began making water appear everywhere, and thinking she could drown Impa. Although Impa was known for not only her many psychic powers, but for her ability to turn back more powerful power.  
  
Impa-I am not a conjurer of cheap magic! I have true power, power which the likes of you will never harness. YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!!  
  
Impa then started to attack Ruto, not only in power but she also fought her with her strength.  
  
Ruto-NEITHER AM I!!  
  
Ruto began to make her arms form into ice and very sharp ice. She was using the ice as a blade, an Ice blade. Impa dodged her attacks but whatever Ruto touched with that blade, froze.  
  
Ruto-Take this!!  
  
Impa-(thinking)by the ancient creators of Hyrle, I command thee to respect my thoughts! Bring thy down with power, just enough to let thy slumber. We need all the sages! BRING THY POWER!!!  
  
Just as Impa had been thinking this, blue and red smoke began to cover Ruto's blade, making her blade the Fire&Ice Master Sword!  
  
Impa-The Fire and Ice sword?! I thought that was a myth!  
  
But it was okay for her, the ancient creators of Hyrle stopped Ruto just in time. Impa was lucky, it is very rare that the ancient creators would respond to anyone, even a sage. She felt very proud that she, Impa The Sage Of Shadow had gotten the ancient creators response. But there was no time for glory she had much more important things to do. She decided to try to find the other sages, but she did not know what enemies waited for her in The Desert Colossus. Well as for Link and Mikau, they both met up in the lost woods but only to find that what they thought was the lost woods was really the underground temple. And as they wondered how they got to the mythical temple, one of Ruto minions was on their way for the lives of the hero, and soon sage.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 5. I guess it was alright. I hoped you liked it. If you didn't well then just go away. Jk your entitled for any comments. So um.bye and oh yeah if you would like to read the next chapter, ill try to have it by 10-12-02.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Power Of Mikau. 


	6. The Power Of Mikau

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 6: The Power Of Mikau...  
  
You know that my other story took me sooooo long to do. I cant believe that i am actually doing this one so fast. And even though i still have another 34 chapters to go....Just kidding. Well here is the story...  
  
We last left off when Impa called out to the ancient creators of Hyrle and they responded to her by doing what she asked: To make Ruto fall asleep. And when Link and Mikau found the under-ground temple...  
  
Link-Okay i'm confused, how did we get here. I swear that i just heard Saria's song.  
  
Mikau-Oh so that was that melody. Hm...I heard it too, but im in the same place as i was when i heard it.  
  
Link-Now that's just weird, wait what is that?....Do you hear that Mikau?  
  
link had heard a voice, it sounded like a mother in distress. this is what he heard: "Were going to be fine. Were going to be fine. The war will end soon, then i will be back for you...Deku tree, i cant find him, oh where can he be?!....Were going to be fine. Were going to be fine...."  
  
Link-(thinking)what? this woman reminds me of, my mom. She reminds me of the story that the deku tree's sprout had told me of...  
  
Mikau also heard something but his was different, it was also a woman but not a mother, it sounded like someone he knew back in Termina...This is what he heard: "Where are they?! What is wrong with...my....Where are they?! Where is he?! Why is not here with me?! Why?!...Wher are they?! What is wrong with...my...Where are they??! Where is he...."  
  
Mikau-(thinking)Huh? This sounds like...it sounds to much like her....But it cant! No, no it wasnt my fault?! Why are you asking me this?! I'll go and help!! What?! What am i doing?! STOP!! HUH? WHAT?! STOP IT!! STOP!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They both heard something from their past, but what they heard wasnt actually what they thought they were hearing. What they heard was one of Ruto's Minions. The minion name was "Knilkrad" he was very good at bringing painful memory's from the past to people. Also making the people go "mad", Ruto found him after she had left the Sages.  
  
Mikau-I see her.I'll help her..I see her.I'll help her.  
  
Link-Huh? Mom.Is that..you..MOM!! who is that in your hands? Im the only one with you.A girl..Mom where are you taking me? The.for.est..  
  
Mikau-Huh? No! Lulu! I'LL HELP YOU LULU!!(lulu was Mikau's girlfriend. He risked his life for her.)  
  
Just then Impa appeared with a cloth her hand.She felt a "dark" presence at the Desert Colossus and decided to help Link and Mikau, also she had an idea about something to do with the "empty space" in the Chamber of Sages.  
  
Impa-LINK!! Im here, huh? Link who are you talking to? You mom?!..(thinking) I remember of a creature that could do this kind of thing.A.k.i..n..A KNILKRAD!!(not thinking anymore)LINK!! WAKE UP!!  
  
Link-My mom.Impa, what are you doing here?  
  
Impa-Mikau, are you okay?  
  
Mikau had been using his power-shield, he had been thinking that he was under water being attacked by pirates.  
  
Link-Mikau? Hey where did my mom go?!  
  
Impa-Your mom was never here!  
  
Mikau-I WILL SAVE YOU LULU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Impa-oh no.GET OUT!!  
  
Mikau was using his "Maximum-Power-Shield", like the one that link had used in Lake Hylia. He was using it so much that the walls in the old temple started to collapse.  
  
Link-MIKAU!! STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Mikau-Link, huh?  
  
Mikau stopped just in time. He was about to destroy the whole temple.  
  
Impa-Look we need to get the other sages so lets go the Desert.  
  
Impa, Link, and Mikau warped to the Desert Colossus, but many "unfriendly kind" waited for them underneath the sheet of ice.Remember that Ruto froze all the sages, well they were next to the water in the Desert Colossus and Ruto froze all the water.  
  
Impa-Before I got to you guys, I felt a dark presence in this desert so lets get to the sages quick and unfreeze them.  
  
Link and Mikau-"k".  
  
Impa saw the sages and started to walk to them, but as soon as she did a monster jumped out from underneath the sand and attacked her.  
  
Impa-Oh, so you think your gonna fight me?! I don't think that you can move.  
  
Impa moved her hand in a strange way and froze the monster.  
  
Impa-I can see them, lets go!!  
  
Link-k.Mikau.Where are you mikau?!  
  
Mikau-Im right here. What!?  
  
Link-Nothing lets go!  
  
Mikau-k.  
  
Mikau, Link, and Impa went to the Frozen sages and started to do spells to unfreeze them.  
  
Impa-Hmm.this isn't working. Link do you remember that spell that you learned a while ago.I think it was called.Din's fire..do you?  
  
Link-uh..i think, let me try..  
  
Link began to do his spell of Din's Fire. He did it, but none of the ice melted.  
  
Link-hmm..I wonder.  
  
Impa and Mikau-What?  
  
Link-Mikau do your power-shield. Mikau-Okay.  
  
Mikau performed his "power-shield" on the ice, but nothing happened.  
  
Mikau-hmm.  
  
Link-No, not that one.the more powerful one..  
  
Mikau-But that might destroy everything here.  
  
Impa-Its okay, ill protect the temple, just do your shield!  
  
Impa did a "protective" spell. Purple lights began to float from Impa, and started to cover all of The Spirit Temple.  
  
Impa-There, now do it!!  
  
Mikau-Okay! Hmm...AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Mikau was using the rest of his power to do his "Maximum-Power- Shield", he used up a lot of his power doing it before in the Hidden Temple. The shield "covered" all of the Desert Colossus and started to melt the ice. Impa was amazed by the power Mikau had. She thought that is was so good that he might have enough power to be the next.  
  
Impa-Good job Mikau!  
  
Mikau-(blushing) Aww.It was nothing.  
  
Impa-I know.  
  
Link and Mikau-Huh?.  
  
Just as they were talking the sages were out of the ice and decided to have a meeting at the Chamber of Sages.  
  
At the chamber of sages, everyone was there, all the sages, link and Mikau.  
  
Rauru-Mikau, we, the legendary Sages would like to thank you, Mikau, the "Fighter Zora".  
  
Mikau-Well I couldn't be more thankful. I also would like to thank you, all of you. You brought back my power. Now I am really ready to go back home and defeat.  
  
Rauru interrupted him.  
  
Rauru-Which is why we brought you here, the Chamber of Sages. Mikau, I would like you to be..The new sage of Water.  
  
Mikau-me?! You want me to be the new sage?! Wow, this is so honoring, um..Wait, why me?  
  
Rauru-Impa can explain it to you.  
  
Impa-I noticed how powerful you are. Not just in power alone, but in strength. That is why we need you to be our new sage, because of you Courage, Power, and above all, you relation ship with the "Fighter Zoras". We had all thought that that race of Zoras were gone. But when you showed up we were proved wrong. Mikau join us and become a sage.  
  
Mikau-OKAY! I will.  
  
So this is the end of Chapter 6, hmm.Looks like Mikau will be staying longer than link expected. Im so happy that he became the New sage of Water. Anyways please read the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: A New Sage's New Power. 


	7. A New Sage's New Power

The Legend OF Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 7: A New Sage's New Power.  
  
Chapter 7 already.My other story also had 7 chapters, but I ended it there, I will not end this one so quick.Anyways Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it.  
  
We last left off when Rauru asked Mikau if he would be the new sage of water. Mikau yelled "OKAY! I will." The story starts in the chamber of sages.  
  
Rauru-Okay, now lets make you a sage!  
  
All the sages that were there formed an orb of power. They each gave him a little bit of their own power to help him out. Saria gave him strength from the forest, Impa gave him the power to see things a little clearer (physic mind), Rauru gave him Light, light to help him when he is battling evil, the light came from the Temple of Time itself. Nabooru gave him power from the goddesses of the desert, and Zelda gave him a "life" to live as a sage. And he gave himself the power of water. All these "gifts" began to transform him into the New Sage Of Water.  
  
When all the power from the sages were given to him, the water symbol that he was standing on began to glow. Water began to "cover" him also along with ice. They covered him all the way past his head, after they had "calmed" down, Mikau "transformed". He looked stronger, smarter, much more powerful, and he now thought he could "take-on" Ruto.  
  
Ruto had been asleep for three hours, she woke up after Mikau became the new sage. She didn't know what happened, but she knew she had to "visit" someone.  
  
Ruto-W-w-what happened?! I don't remember much, wheres link and mikau? Hmm..I sense something, (thinking) the "empty space" in the chamber of sages is gone?! How can this be!! I WILL REGAIN MY POWER AND DEFEAT ALL THE SAGES!!!!  
  
Back with the sages, link and Mikau decided to see if Mikau could stop the raging fires in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Mikau-Okay, you said that Ruto never helped out with this fire, right?  
  
Link-Yeah.  
  
Mikau-Well maybe I can solve this problem. Well you know because im the sage of water.  
  
Link-Well im sure it will work.  
  
Mikau-Okay, um. Here it goes.  
  
Mikau started to lift his hands while saying something. This is what he was saying: "Water of lake Hylia, come forth to destroy this curse!! Lend me your water and should be able to stop this fire!! L-A-K-E H-Y-L-I-A!!  
  
Just as he said that water began to appear in orbs in his hands. He knew what to do, he lifted his arms even higher and the orbs began to "fly" to fires and began covering them.  
  
Mikau-This is so cool, I think it's working!  
  
The water did work, it put out the fire and when the fire went out the house shrunk back to their original size.  
  
Ruto felt this and was getting very mad, but she couldn't do much about it. She was so tired that she could barely even stand up. The ancient creators put her to sleep and also made her very drowsy.  
  
Mikau-okay, that's one problem down, theres three to go. Lets go to Zelda's Castle!  
  
Link-Okay!  
  
Link and Mikau warped to Zelda's Castle, but only to find that the problem Zelda once had went even worse. They saw that the castle had been put back the way it was supposed to be, but all the people were gone! Mikau didn't know what was going on but Link had an idea. Mikau decided to let link think of a plan, and let him go to the desert Colossus. Mikau warped to the Desert Colossus and wanted to talk to the goddess in the sand.  
  
Goddess-(in a slow, lady-of-the-lake- Kind of way)Why have you returned, oh sage of water?.  
  
Mikau-I come here to thank you and ask for advice.  
  
Another goddess began to talk to him.  
  
Goddess-(2)You want to know about the hylians.Don't you.Mikau..  
  
Mikau-Of course, I need to know how we can find someone who can help us with the whole Ruto-thing.  
  
Another goddess began to talk to him(there are just three goddess)  
  
Goddess-(3)Of course, we seen your power.Mikau.You need no help..But if you are sure.You might be able to find someone with the knowledge to help you in your quest.But isn't there another one with you...?.  
  
Mikau-yes.Is he the one, I mean he hasn't thought of anything yet.  
  
Goddess-(1)Are you sure..young..one.?.  
  
Mikau-(thinking)hmm.what does she mean?.  
  
All goddess together-You need not to hid you thoughts, what we mean, is for you to check on link, see if he has any ideas.well shall go now, I hope we have helped you in some way, goodbye mikau...good.bye..  
  
Mikau began to think that link may have a good plan, so he warped back to Zelda's Castle.  
  
Link did have an idea, he remembered that he still had the "Eye Of Truth" and was using it to see if the people were just hidden in the Darkness.  
  
Mikau-What are you doing with that magnifying glass?.  
  
Link-Its not a "magnifying glass" it's the Eye of Truth!  
  
Mikau-Oh, sorry, well anyway, I was wondering if you have had any ideas yet about the Hylians disappearing.  
  
Link-Yes I do. I'll use this Eye of Truth and see if I can find anyone.  
  
Just then Ruto appeared.  
  
Ruto-So, Mikau, looks like you're a little bit stronger, would you like to TRY to fight me?  
  
Mikau-I think that it is rude to hit girls.But in this case WHO CARES!!  
  
Mikau then made his two fins/boomerangs into ice, very, very sharp and cold ice. He then threw his ice-fins at Ruto, and hit her.  
  
Ruto-Hmm.You have gotten stronger.  
  
Mikau-Yes.But you know what the difference between you and me is!?!  
  
Ruto-What?  
  
Mikau-IM A SAGE!!!!  
  
Ruto-.I KNOW!!! And I have something planned for that! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto disappeared and left Mikau thinking about the plan she had for him. Link also wondered this, but he had another Idea for the new sage.  
  
So that's the end of Chapter 7, I will sleep now, right now it is 9:33 p.m. (10-15-02) and im tired, anyways read the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 8: Every Sage Has Its Story. 


	8. Every Sage Has It's Story

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 8: Every Sage Has Its Story.  
  
Chapter 8,..I wonder,..hmm..If your reading this just start the story, this is something dumb so um.heres the story..  
  
Well we last left off when Ruto appeared in front of Mikau and Mikau told her he was a sage, but Ruto knew. She also said that she had a plan for the new sage, and mIkau wondered what she was going to do.  
  
Mikau- A plan?! A plan?! What kind of plan does she have ready for me?!  
  
Link-A bad one?.Oh sorry.  
  
Mikau-??  
  
Link-Look, she knows that your stronger, but what she doesn't know the plan I have for her.  
  
Mikau-Cool, what plan do you have?.  
  
Link-Before I tell you, lets go to the other sages.  
  
Mikau-Okay.  
  
Mikau and link warped to the Chamber Of Sages, they needed to discuss the plan that link had.  
  
Rauru-Okay link, lets hear your plan.  
  
Link-Okay. AHEM!! I think that Ruto is hiding the Hylians, and is hoping that we look for them, and if we find them, she will be there. So if we go searching for the Hylians lets get ourselves ready for a fight!  
  
Saria-Well, although that seems like a good idea, were going to need an attack plan.  
  
Impa-Yes she is right. We know that all the sages power combined might be enough, but one is still sleeping and we've tried everything to wake him up. So what I propose is that we channel out power to Mikau and giving him the choice of battling Ruto alone.  
  
Rauru-Well, before we even think about doing that, lets see what Mikau thinks about this. Mikau, go ahead, tell us what you think.  
  
Mikau-Okay, I think I am ready to beat her. I feel this power, I felt it as soon as I became a sage.  
  
Rauru-You don't want us to help you in some way?  
  
Mikau-No, I don't want to be the cause of you getting hurt. You never know, Ruto might be planning something to do with all of you.  
  
Saria-Hes right, what if we need to help him in the battle and we don't have enough strength?  
  
Rauru-Okay, Mikau you can fight her alone, well wait, take link with you, he is the Hero Of Time, so maybe he can help you.  
  
Mikau and link-Okay.  
  
Mikau and Link warped out of the Chamber Of Sages and went back to the Hidden Temple.  
  
Mikau-Okay, I sense her, shes has to be around here somewhere.  
  
Link-Hmm.WAIT!  
  
Mikau-Huh?  
  
Link-HURRY STAND BACK!!  
  
Mikau took a step back, and as soon as he did the wall that they were next to collapsed.  
  
Mikau-That was a close one, thank you link.  
  
Just then Ruto appeared.  
  
Ruto-Hmm.I'm back. So what plans do you have for me?  
  
Mikau-None! I am ready to fight you know, lets just see how the ex-sage fights the NEW SAGE!!  
  
Mikau then threw his fins at her, it hit her, but all she did was laugh.  
  
Ruto-HEH.HEH.HEH..SO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, HUH?  
  
Mikau-I DON'T THINK I NOW!!!!!!  
  
Mikau then formed an orb of ice and threw it at her.  
  
Ruto-Cheap, little magic tricks.  
  
Just then Mikau lifted her with water.  
  
Mikau-I DON'T BELIEVE I AM YOU, RUTO!!  
  
Ruto-OH THAT'S IT!!  
  
Ruto formed her ice into fire and ice. Her left arm was fire, and her right arm was ice.  
  
Ruto-The ice represents how I will freeze you in your tracks, and the fire represents how I will defeat you with my awesome power!!  
  
Mikau-Oh, so I suppose that you can move?  
  
Ruto-Huh?.Hey what did you do?! GET ME OUT!!  
  
Mikau had trapped her in an cube of ice.  
  
Ruto started to mumble words. It sounded like if she was calling out to someone.  
  
Ruto-I..K.H.E.P.A.S.NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikau-Huh.ARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mikau began to float above ruto, but Link started to hit Ruto with Ice arrows.  
  
Ruto-Huh? Oh little link, hero of time, or soon to be the dead hero of time.  
  
Ruto hit Link with ice and started to float to where Mikau was.  
  
Ruto-So it's the battle of power. Who will get to win.Let me ask you something.  
  
She started to get closer to mikau.  
  
Ruto-If you have gotten so strong, why are you up here, about to get killed? I do no need you here, none of us need you.  
  
Mikau-Im not here because of you!! IM UP HERE TO DO THIS!!  
  
Mikau then formed himself into an orb of power and began to do his maximum power shield.  
  
Mikau-(orb form)Ruto, looks like your trapped, theres no way out, you are going to fight me, and that is all! YOU WILL SEE WHO WILL RULE THIS LAND, AND IT WILL DEFINITLLY NOT BE YOU!!  
  
Ruto gathered psychic power in her hands, and threw it to Mikau, but luckily he too had some psychic power.  
  
Mikau blocked ruto's attack and "gave" her a "taste" of his power.  
  
Mikau-Very good, but I think im too fast for you.  
  
Mikau vanished, or so she thought, he was just moving so fast that she could not see him.  
  
Mikau-Now I ask you, is it really worth it all, is Hyrle really worth, YOUR LIFE?!  
  
He then attacked her, and she tried to look for him.  
  
Ruto-YOU THINK I WONT FIND YOU, I WILL FIND YOU AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU!! LIKE,.A LULU!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mikau-NO YOU WONT!!  
  
He hit her with a very sharp ice attack, which knocked her down, she got really, really mad and started to throw sharp ice fragments to him.  
  
Ruto-You know when I was a sage, everyone told about a really good battle they once had, we called it a sage story, you know this might make a good one, but you know what im not sage anymore!!  
  
Ruto hit him, really hard, which knocked him out. She grabbed him and warped out of the temple. Link seen this and warped to the Chamber Of Sages really quick. Mikau had been kid napped and the sages did not know what to do.  
  
Is mikau going to the only sage to die?! Well read the next chapter to see if that happens, I know this one is not good. but its okay, it happens. Anyways if you want to read the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 9: Behind The Power Of Ruto. 


	9. The beginning of a New Life…

The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water  
  
Chapter 9: The beginning of a New Life.  
  
Well this is the last chapter of THIS story.anyways the story begins at the chamber of sages.  
  
The sages had been thinking of a plan to get mikau back, but they didn't know if they could.  
  
Saria-We should let Mikau get himself free, he is a powerful sage, im sure he can do it.  
  
Rauru-Do you want him killed?!  
  
Impa-Let Mikau do it, I've sensed his power, it is very great. You never know, he could be taking care of Ruto right now.  
  
But he wasn't, he was stilled knocked out, and Ruto was already getting her self ready for "The Sage-Death-Ritual". It was a Ritual that didn't really kill a sage, just never let it wake from an eternal sleep. It wasn't like the one she had done to Darunia, he will only wake up if she is beaten by a sage and only a sage.  
  
Ruto was at the hidden temple, "going over" her plan.  
  
Ruto-Now, what to do with his body..hey where is his body!!  
  
Mikau woke up after she started to talk aloud. He shrouded himself in mist, and was floating above Ruto.  
  
Ruto-Mikau.Oh Mikau..  
  
Mikau dropped from above her, and hit her with his shield.  
  
Mikau-Its no wonder they don't like you!!  
  
Ruto-You'll regret those words!!!  
  
Ruto formed an orb of ice and hit him. He too was doing the same thing. She dodged her attack and he did too.  
  
Ruto-So, I see, that nap you took must of revitalized you.  
  
Mikau-No, Im just more powerful than you!!  
  
Ruto-rrr..  
  
Mikau started to attack her fiercely, he used all of his regular attacks, but knew he had a hidden one, one that only a real sage can have.  
  
Mikau-(thinking)hmm..i feel this strange.this strange power..I know what to do!!  
  
Ruto-OH NO YOUR NOT!!!  
  
Ruto formed the Fire&Ice Master Sword again and jumped to Mikau.  
  
Ruto-YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME!!!  
  
Mikau-ACIENT CREATORS LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH, YOUR STRENGTH TO USE WHAT ALL SAGES DREAM ABOUT!!! I ASK OF YEE!!! NOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!  
  
Bright blue lights started to cover Mikau, he was turning into what Ruto was, a "Fire Zora". Now that he and Ruto are the same, he can surely beat her.  
  
Ruto-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Mikau-YES!!!  
  
Mikau paralyzed her with his electricity attack and started to form the "Ultimate Orb Of Water". The orb consisted of Ice, water, electricity, and above all, his sage life.(the gift that Zelda gave him)  
  
Ruto-NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ruto was getting so mad that she was making the whole temple collapse. Mikau knew he wouldn't have enough time, so he maximized his power and started to finish his orb.  
  
The orb was getting so big that it was floating above his head. His arms were pointing up and the orb was just above it.  
  
Mikau-I TOLD YOU,..YOU WILL NOT RULE THIS LAND!!!!!  
  
The orb was getting so powerful that it began to pull things in. Surrounding things in. It was like a tornado, but only staying in one spot. The orb was now vibrating with power, so much that Mikau had to let it go.  
  
Ruto, got up, she felt better and ran behind a wall.  
  
Mikau threw the orb at her and hit her.  
  
It was so powerful, he was so proud, he had beaten Ruto. A bright light covered the temple, then all of Hyrle. All the bad doings of Ruto started to "fix" themselves. The Hylians were back in Hyrle, the Kokiri were able to get out of their houses, and the sand was taken back to the Desert Colossus, and the water was taken back to the river that flowed into Lake Hylia. Mikau felt all of this and since he was a new sage, he collapsed.  
  
One hour after he beat her. He woke up to see all the sages around him.  
  
Mikau-Whats going on??  
  
Rauru-You knocked out, oh yeah and defeated Ruto.  
  
Mikau-I remember that, but why did I knock out??  
  
Impa-Your too young for such power. I am old enough but I don't have that power yet.  
  
Rauru-we are all very proud of you, but we still sense a power coming from Ruto's corpse.  
  
Just as he said that, bright blue lights started to come out from Ruto's back. An orb came out of her. The orb wasn't a regular orb, it started to form into something. It started to form into a zora. But the form was wearing a cloak, and its face was hidden. The cloak was bright blue, and was waving, as if it was in water and was trying to move. The sages didn't know what it was, but the for talked to them.  
  
Zora Form-Hello sages.I am the spirit of Water.I am the essence of the sage of water.I formed all water and still produce it..  
  
Rauru-I cant believe it.  
  
Zora Form-My name is Water, and you saved me..Mikau you saved me from the evil that is Ruto. She was possessed by evil, the day after link left. I was stuck in her, I could not get out. But you saved me..  
  
Impa-.  
  
Water-(zora form)Im out to look for a new body, a body that is pure. The evil has been taken out of Ruto, now I may enter her pure body.  
  
Water formed an orb of her soul and re-entered Ruto. Ruto woke up and she saw all the sages around her.  
  
Ruto-W-what happened?? Im not a sage anymore am I??  
  
Rauru-It was your choice. You are just a zora.  
  
Mikau-She is more than a Zora!! She may have been taken over by evil, but she was great before.  
  
Rauru-How do you know this??  
  
Mikau-I've known ever since I became a sage, and now I know what to do with her.  
  
Ruto-Do with me?!  
  
Impa-(thinking).send her.send her.send her to your home land..  
  
Mikau-Yes impa, I will send her to my home land.The Zora Cape, The Zora Hall!!  
  
All the sages knew that was the only thing that they must do.  
  
Rauru-Okay, you may send her.but you must stay here.  
  
Mikau-I will, I remain the Sage Of Water and protect this land, along with you.  
  
Rauru and all the sages formed themselves into orbs of power and opened a gate to his land.  
  
Ruto-I will go..but I will miss you all...i will...miss....good bye.go.o.d.b..y.e.  
  
Ruto walked into the gate, but the sages still felt an evil presence, the evil may have gotten out of Ruto but the evil was still there, somewhere, someplace it could stay secret.  
  
The sages had a meeting, and at that time Darunia woke up. He did not know what was going on, but he knew something evil was still there..  
  
Mikau may have beaten Ruto, but now knows that the fight he had with her, was only the beginning to a greater source of power and evil.  
  
This is the end of : The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water, but this story will still go on. The problem that was ruto, is now even worse..  
  
The End.Or for now at least. 


End file.
